The present invention relates generally to display units and more particularly to display units having a frame that is capable of supporting a plurality of trays or shelves when in an assembled position and that is collapsible to a flattened position for bulk shipment.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that collapsible display units constructed of cardboard or other similar materials are well known. However, many of the display units known in the art are cumbersome, difficult to assemble, unstable and not aesthetically pleasing.
What is needed, then, is a display unit that is easy to assemble, is lightweight, durable and stable, and which creates an aesthetically pleasing assembly for displaying products.